The Big Suprise
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: This is part two of my HDDs, you don't have to read one to understand it but it may help.Its been a couple years since "Her Darkest Dreams" and Melody has a suprise for Wufei and the others Please R


The Big Surprise

By Melody Rasnake

It was 7:30 in the morning and Trowa set watching the Today Show. The only other person that was awake was Wufei, and Trowa wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was that he had gotten a cup of coffee when he had gotten up at 6:38. Melody walked in to the room with her long hair in a very messy phony tail and her over sized ocean blue shirt was bunched up and hooked in the strap of her black underwear.

"Morning Mel, you know I really wish you would fix your cloth before you come out of your room." Trowa said looking up at his sister before returning his eyes to the TV. In return Melody mumbled something and pulled down on the hem of her shirt, and after grabbing his coffee cup she walked in to the kitchen.

This was how every morning started and had been for the last couple years. It had been about three years since Melody's last really bad nightmare. She and Wufei had gotten together not long before the nightmares had all but stopped and now it was very odd for her to have any at all and the only time she really had them now, was when Wufei was gone on a mission for more than a couple days. Trowa truly believed that if it hadn't been for Wufei, Melody would have never gotten past them.

After Melody had gotten herself a cup of coffee and Trowa his second cup, she walked back in to the living room and curled up next to Trowa on the sofa. A short time later Quatre got up and walked in to the kitchen to make French toast. Just after he got started Heero walked in and made two cups of coffee before retreating back upstairs to wake up Duo.

"Breakfast is ready" Quatre called about 15 minutes later. Trowa and Melody both got up and head to the kitchen. On their way in they met up with Heero, Duo and Wufei. After everyone had gotten a plate and a fresh cup of coffee, they all set down at the table to eat. Not long after they had all gotten settled, Melody jumped up from the table and ran from the room with one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her abdomen. Wufei jump up and followed her with a worried look on his face. It didn't take much for the rest of the house hold to jump up and follow close behind him. They all gathered outside of the downstairs bathroom to see Melody's head bent over the toilet and Wufei was standing over her holding her hair out of the way with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"What is wrong with her?" Quatre asked quietly.

"She is throwing up from the looks of things." Duo replied, only to get glared at by everyone, save Melody who was still throwing up.

"We aren't sure this is the 5th time she has thrown up since dinner last night." Wufei sighed

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" Quatre recommended

"Does she have a fever?" Trowa asked handing Wufei a cold wash cloth.

"No"

"I think that you should still take her to the hospital." Heero said as he watched Wufei sit on the floor next to his girlfriend and pull her in to his lap, now that she had calmed her stomach.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be fine." Melody mumbled weakly as she curled up in Wufei's lap.

"I would still feel better if you let Sally take a look at you just to be on the safe side." Wufei said kissing the top of her forehead softly. "Please, koibito1"

Melody looked up at Wufei and the others and sighed.

"Fine I'll go see Sally in a little but right now I just want to rest." She mumbled as she tried, without success, to stand. Wufei gently picked her up in his arms and walked to their room, where he laid her down on the bed. He and the bothers then went back to the kitchen to finish eating and clean it up. Melody for her part went right to sleep as soon as she was safe in Wufei's arms and stayed asleep for two hours.

Two hours later Melody walked in to the living room dressed for the day in a pair of black cargo pants and a deep blue-green tee that drew out the hint of blue in her eyes. Her hair had been brushed and was now pulled high on her head in a bun tail.

"You ready to go see Sally?" Trowa asked when he saw his sister.

"I guess but I'm sure it's just a bug or something like that." Melody grumbled as she slipped on her shoes. "I hate going to the doctor, even if it is just Sally."

"Come on I told Wufei that I would take you to Sally's office, since I'm on my way to the store anyway." Trowa said grabbing the keys to his jeep.

"Fine" Melody muttered.

A couple days later Melody was sitting on her bed staring at her cell phone, Sally had just called with the results from all of the blood tests she had run.

"Hey Mel, Are you ok?" Quatre inquired quietly from the door of her room.

"Um yea I guess." Melody replied as she laid her cell phone on the bed beside her and stared at the floor.

"What is wrong? Come on you know that you can tell me anything?" Quatre said walking over to Melody and putting his hand on her shoulder "I know something is wrong I can feel it. Please tell me."

"I do need to share it with you guys but it maybe best if I tell you as a group." Melody mumbled to herself as she picked up her stuffed dragon and hugged it to her chest.

"Do you want me to go get the others?" Quatre asked thinking about where the other where and trying to figure out what the feeling where that where washing over Melody in waves. "Or do you want some more time?"

"I guess it would be best if I went ahead and told everyone now rather than wait till later." Melody said looking up at Quatre for the first time. "Would you please tell the others that I need to talk to them for a minute?"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Quatre said as he hurried out of the room to get the others.

With in a couple minutes everyone was gathered in Melody and Wufei's room, Wufei sitting on the bed beside Melody, Trowa on the window seat with Quatre sitting in the floor between his legs. While Heero was sitting in the desk chair, Duo was perched on the top of Wufei's dresser.

"What I'm about to say is going to change all of our lives, in one way or the other. It's going to be up to you guys how it is going change and what you want to do about it." Melody mumbled as she looked at the people that she had come to know and trust and even love.

"Um...Ok?" Duo said sharing a concerned look with Quatre. Melody gradually got up still clutching her dragon; slowly she started pacing the room not looking at anyone. Finally she stopped and stared out the window on the opposite side, with her back turned on the ex-pilots.

"Melody, please tell us what is wrong." Wufei said worry seeping in to his voice as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I'm…I'm…ninshin shiteiru2" Melody whispered so softly that if it weren't for the guys training they wouldn't have heard her.

"NAN3" Trowa yelled causing Quatre to jump away from him as he stormed from the room. Quatre stayed frozen for a couple of seconds before he rushed after Trowa calling for him to come back and calm down. Heero and Duo watched Wufei as he stared at Melody's back in shock. Very slowly Melody turned around to face Wufei and they could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kami4" Wufei mumbled as he dropped his head in to his hands. Before the others could think to move or say anything, Melody had grabbed her keys from the table beside her and ran from the house. The next thing they heard was the sound of some rocks hitting the side of the house as Melody took off on her motorcycle.

"Um………I'm going to go check on Trowa and Quatre and see how Trowa is dealing with the news." Duo mumbled to Heero. As he left the room he placed a comforting hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Wufei asked. After a couple of minutes he looked over at Heero the fear and confusion clear in his eye.

"The right thing" Heero replied staring back at Wufei.

"How do I know what that is?"

"By following your heart" Heero responded as he got up and left the room. Wufei stared at the spot where his friend had been sitting. After a couple minutes, Wufei jumped off the bed, grabbed his keys and left the house to find Melody.

It didn't take him very long to figure out where she had gone. He remembered she had once taken him to an over look that hung out over the lake about 15 miles from their house. When he reached the lake he parked his truck 

next to her motorcycle and walked up the path to the over look. When he reached it the place was void of people save for the one lone figure sitting on a rock that looked over the water. Her back was to him but he could tell that she was crying and his heart burned because he knew that ever tear that fell from her beautiful eyes was his fault. He had caused that pain in the one he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Senritsu5" Wufei whispered and watched as her body grew hard and her sobs stopped. He knew that she was made at him and he knew that it was his own fault. He just hoped that he wasn't going to lose her. If she wasn't in his life he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything more than curl up and die.

"What can I do for you meijin6?" Melody asked in a harsh tone.

"Yameru7, that's not far to either one of us and you know it" Wufei growled out in anger as he stepping closer to Melody "I have never treated you like a dorie8"

"I saw the look on your face, you wished I was lying." Melody said standing up but keeping her back to him.

"You're wrong"

"AM I" Melody screamed spinning around to face Wufei. He could now see that he face was blood red from crying and the anger that was running threw her, but what made his heart scream, was the pain and hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Oh Senritsu9, if I felt that way, why would I have been caring this around in my pocket for the last three months?" Wufei ask tenderly as he tossed a small blue box at and turning away from her so that she couldn't see how much her pain was hurting him. Melody carefully opened the lid and stared at the contents of the box. Resting inside blood red silk was a deep blue green stone cut in the shape of a blooming rose, sitting on a silver band that was shaped like a vine.

"Oh my god" Melody mumbled as she dropped to her knees and her hand covered her mouth.

"I was going to ask you this weekend at the cook out, before the fireworks." Wufei said glancing at Melody.

"You want me to marrr……" Melody started looking up at Wufei before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Wufei stared at Melody in shock. He hadn't thought that she would pass out when he asked her. Carefully he pick the box up and put it back in his pocket. Then he gently picked Melody up and carried her bridal style back to his truck. After he got her in the truck, he closed the door and went about putting her motorcycle in the back of his truck, before pulling out and heading back to the house.

Wufei carefully carried Melody into the house and made his way to their room to lay her down. As he walked past the door to the study he saw the other in there talking. When Trowa saw them he stopped talking and glared at Wufei as he pasted. After her put melody down on the bed he took her shoes and pants off of her be for he tucked her in and kiss her on the top of her head. Walking out of the room he turned off the light and closed to door part of the way. He missed 

Melody sitting up and glancing around as he made his way back to the study. As he entered the room Quatre stopped talking and looked up at him along with the other pilots. Before Wufei could say anything, Trowa had him pined to the wall of the study screaming in his face.

"What the fucking hell did you do to my sister, you sorry son of a bitch" Trowa yelled pulling his fist back ready to pouch the shit out of Wufei if he even though about gave an answer that Trowa didn't like.

"He didn't do anything to me save for asking me to marry him." Melody said as she stepped in the room rubbing her eyes. "Now will you please stop yelling at my otto mirai10."

"Your what?" Trowa asked in shock as he let his fist down but didn't let go of the young man pined to the wall.

"My fiancé" Melody said give her brother a warning look that clearly stated that if he didn't let Wufei go, he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Since when?" Duo asked as he walked over to Melody.

"Well by my count about forty-five minutes ago." Melody said looking down at her watch. Trowa let go of Wufei and paced around the room. It was clear to everyone that he was trying to figure out how he felt about the new development.

"In truth you never did say yes or no, you just past out." Wufei pointed out as he rubbed his neck where Trowa's hand had been holding him. Melody smirked as she walked over to Wufei and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended she smiled at him seductively.

"How is that for a yes?" Melody asked as she looked up at Wufei who was smirking at her.

"I don't know I think you could say it a little louder if you wanted to." Wufei whispered bending down and kissing her deeply.

"Eww, can you two get a room." Duo yelled only to get flipped off by Wufei.

"I thought we were in a room." Melody smirked giving Duo an evil smile. With that Wufei picked her up and set her on the desk that was in the middle of the room, causing Melody to laugh. "Wufei I was just kidding."

"I'm not," Wufei said in a serious voice causing Melody to stop giggling and stare at him. "I'm going to do this the right way." Melody blushed as Wufei got down on one knee in front of her and all of their friends. As he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, he turned his blushed stained face up so that he could look up in to Melody's eyes and smiled.

"Melanie Rose Bloom will you give me the great joy of being my wife and the mother of my children?" Wufei asked as tears dropped from Melody's eyes and she smiled at him.

"Only if you will do me the honor of being my husband and the father of my children"

"I would be more than honored." Wufei replied smiling.

"Aww how sweet." Duo whistled. As he jumped up and hugged Wufei, Trowa walked over to his sister with Quatre and shook her hand as he gave her a small smile.

"Trowa you can still hug her." Quatre grinned at him. "it won't hurt her or the baby, I promise."

"How do you know, I mean you never know what could cause a problem or hurt the baby." Trowa asked as he spun his Yakusaku ring causing Melody to smile at the nervous habit that her twin had picked up over the last couple years.

"I have 29 sisters and god only knows how many nieces and nephews, you do the math." Quatre smirked.

"He has a point, out of all of us Quatre would know the most about babies and what you can and can't do when it comes to a pregnancy," Heero said as he joined them a soft smirk on his face. "Congratulations on both counts by the way."

"Thanks guys" Melody and Wufei replied at the same time causing everyone to laugh and Duo to yell jinx.

The End

Thank you for reading please review even if you think its crappy Thank you again

1.) Koibito Lover

2.) Ninshin Shiteiru Pregnant

3.) Nan What

4.) Kami God

5.) Senritsu Melody

6.) Meijin Master

7.) Yameru Quit

8.) Dorie Slave

9.) Senritsu Melody

10.) Otto Mirai Future Husband

11.) Yakusaku Promise


End file.
